


Of Suburban Neighbours and Slow Cookers

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ivy Town, Olicity Clue, Slow Cooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: My submission for Olicity Clue.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Olicity Clue





	Of Suburban Neighbours and Slow Cookers

**Author's Note:**

> You can see my place / character / thing in the tags. Enjoy some Olicity fluff from the Summer of Love!
> 
> I do not own Arrow or any of its characters. 
> 
> English is sadly not my mother tongue so I apologize for any mistakes.

Felicity heard him before she saw him. His cheery, _**happy**_ voice greeting their neighbours carried through the open windows. A warm coffee mug in hand, Felicity moved to sneak a peek at who he was talking to.

Surprisingly, Oliver fit really well into the suburban life of Ivy Town. It was a regular small town, much like so many others, scattered across the states. It looked idyllic with its neat houses, picket fences, impeccably mowed lawns and overly smiley as well as nosy neighbours. But in the midst of all this Oliver seemed weirdly content. He looked utterly at peace while mowing their own lawn, was truly happy to idly chat with the locals and particularly enjoyed exchanging recipes with Lauren Hoffman. Oh, the Hoffmans... Now, standing at one of the open windows overlooking their front lawn, Felicity saw that this was who Oliver was talking to. Their neighbours right across the road. The Hoffmans were a typical married couple living in a small town. A husband who sold real estate and a stay-at-home wife. A real housewife who kept her house in order and could cook a five-course meal with her eyes closed. It turned out that cooking was something Lauren Hoffman and Oliver both liked immensely and discussed all the time, much to Felicity's frustration. Cooking was not one of her strengths and was nowhere near her realm of interests. Boiling eggs could turn into a disaster so Felicity left all kitchen things to Oliver. And Felicity genuinely loved seeing Oliver so invested into something normal and domestic. But his and Lauren Hoffman's chatter sometimes made Felicity's eyes cross and gave her a headache. Not to mention a few extra kilos. Since, while not being able to join them in their cooking experiments, Felicity had been made an honorary taster of everything both of these culinary nerds prepared.

Finishing the last of her morning drink Felicity left her empty mug on a coffee table in the living room and moved to the front door. Stepping over the threshold Felicity softly closed the door without locking it and moved across the street to their neighbours' house. The married couple along with Oliver were standing at the white picket fence that the Hoffmans had around their house (_yeah, they were __**that**__ cliché_, Felicity always thought with a bit of a mental eye-roll). The company of three was talking enthusiastically. Or more like it was Lauren Hoffman talking, with her husband just looking at her adoringly and occasionally nodding along, while Oliver was politely smiling and listening. However, Felicity knew that he was listening carefully and with interest. Because from what Felicity now heard of the conversation, the topic of discussion was as per usual cooking.

“_...__I am telling you, Oliver, you should buy it too. It's a life saver! You can cook anything in there! And it saves so much of your time!”_ Lauren was practically screeching at this point.

Both of the Hoffmans who were facing Felicity noticed her and Lauren stopped talking to wave at her:

“_Oh, Felicity, dear! Good morning! How are you? We just caught Oliver on the way from his jog! He stopped by to say hi”_

“_Morning. Yeah, I see that”_ Felicity said with a smile while sliding up to Oliver.

His arm immediately found its way around her shoulders while hers wrapped around his waist. Safely nestled at Oliver's side, Felicity finally turned her face up to look at his face. Oliver was already gazing down at her with the look of pure love, adoration and devotion. Every time she saw him looking at her like that it took her breath away. She had no idea it was possible. To look at someone this way. To deliver so much with just your eyes.

Felicity was vaguely aware that Lauren Hoffman started talking again.

“_... so what do you think? Brunch this week?” _

“_Yes, I think it's a great idea. Why don't you come over this time?”_ Oliver said, without looking away from Felicity's face but obviously still following the conversation.

“_Oh, that would be wonderful! Right, honey?” _Lauren turned to her husband excitedly.

“_If it's not too much trouble” _

“_Of course not. Friday this week?”_ Oliver said.

“_Perfect! Then see you on Friday, lovebirds!” _Lauren cooed.

“_Yeah, see you on Friday”_ Felicity said with a smile while Oliver nodded along.

Once they said their goodbyes and moved to their house Oliver pulled Felicity closer to his side and said sheepishly:

“_So, Lauren was telling me about that slow cooker again...”_

“_Oh, god...”_ Felicity groaned.

“_I know, I know... But it seems like a really nice thing so I thought maybe I could...”_

“_Yes, you can use my laptop to shop for a slow cooker”_ Felicity finished for him with an amused smile.

Oliver beamed at her in return, his dimples showing.

“_You really do love me”_

“_You have no idea how much”_ was Felicity's response before she pulled him inside of their home.


End file.
